User blog:JuneReil123/Rito, the Clairvoyance... Rito
Hey summoners! This is me, 2nd Gemini, with my partner, Invisibleman (I mean literally). And as we all know, "nobody cares of who I am; nobody gives a f.. I mean scrap to me" So... now we know each other :) , let's get back to the main topic, "the Clairvoyance thingy". I don't need to tell you what's the use of it because most of us already know about it but I'll tell you it's season 4 changes :) Season 4 changes of Clairvoyance Effect: reveals an area for 5 secs. CD: 60 secs Range: Global It's a good thing right? that it already had low CD, it is global and reveals area for 5 secs! But, But, BUT, there's a big BUTT...er...cup. the clairvoyance can be seen by the enemy even in the fog of war. So this means they will "know" the possible plans of the opposing team and they will counter it in any ways. A random summoner from the Reddit suggested that the clairvoyance should be invisible to the enemy. Thanks for the suggestion, random summoner ;) . also, this is my suggestion ...plus that random summoner's suggestion - I already made the clairvoyance eyes visible as what you have suggested - "you want the clairvoyance eyes to be visible to enemy team to be fair :)" I also changed changed the cooldown system of CV as what Kavin Minisaurus suggested. He has a good point though. We will only keep the "ordinary" effect of CV and change it's cooldown system :) Suggested New Clairvoyance Effect: 1) Reveal target area for X seconds (ordinary effect) 2) Clairvoyance will be visible to enemy team. 3) This will not break Stealth. 4) Cooldown system is "Charge-oriented" similar to one of the skill of Vel'Koz, Vi, etc. Cooldown: X seconds Max charge: Y charges Range: Still Global CD: '''to balance the effect, the cd should be increased to X value (you choose what number will it be so that everything will be fair.) '''1) What's with this new CV? - This new suggested CV is only optional to those summoners who need a map control but also they should sacrifice one of their summoner spell in exchange for this CV. Most of the summoner spells are effective in combat but uneffective in map control. CV is "only" slightly effective in combat but '''greatly' effective in map control! :) So I conclude this CV is already fair enough. :)'' 2) What are the effects of this to competitive gameplay? '' -this would make the clairvoyance viable again to supports and also maybe to the rest of the roles! To tell you honestly, this new change i made to clairvoyance would nourish the value of teamwork :) there will be unexpected amazing plays! there will be more unexpected counterganks, ganks, chase. and of course, RISE OF THE GLOBAL ULTIMATES! no I'm just joking, I mean clairvoyance would help beginner and pro summoners to hit high range skillshots (it's only X secs duhhh, so that is not OP ...plus high CD :P) that's all thank you :) '' P.S. don't comment negatively. I only need your response not your insult. I'm making this blog to preach the rework of clairvoyance to make it viable again. And also pls I forgot, you may also suggest for the clairvoyance rework :) It's greatly appreciated :) Category:Blog posts